


A Siberian Summer

by fairyuphoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Ice Powers, M/M, Multi, he's outie then he's inie again, hurt!lance, ice powers Lance, lance has powers, lance kinda dies?, powers!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyuphoria/pseuds/fairyuphoria
Summary: Zarkon's attack on the Castle of Lion's is far more destructive than any of the paladins could've expected. Lance finds himself servery injured and stupidly stumbles into a battle against Zarkon with Keith and Shiro. Sometimes you just can't protect everyone, sometimes you have to let people die for the good of the universe, but sometimes, just sometimes, luck is on your side. Still, luck is one sadistic son of a bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, yes I'm very shitty at summaries, I never know how much to give away, but I hope you still enjoy.  
> I haven't written in nearly forever and this is unedited so sorry if there are lots of errors with spelling and tenses (thats my weakness yikes)  
> But yeah, I love to make myself and Lance suffer, so suffer with us!  
> Ya girl outie! Enjoy!

Everywhere on his body hurts, places he was once sure he’d never ache in were throbbing, his whole body felt on fire. He pleaded to himself, please, for the love of god, don’t say anything. Don’t say a word, don’t distract the team. There were bigger, larger, more important things going on currently than Lance’s aching body. But his limbs continued to scream back at him, begging him to stop moving, but what kind of paladin would he be if he stopped mid-battle because of small injuries? 

 

A stupid one, that’s what. And that’s proven to him when in his stumble he successfully manages to wander into the battlefield of Zarkon, Shiro, and Keith, all of them heated. Lance swore he saw sparks flying each time metal came in contact with metal. It was a mistake accidentally coming into this room, despite the fact Lance should be running in to help defend with his fellow pilots, his vision was swaying the longer he stayed vertical. Was the smell of blood from the battle before him, or was it him himself? Lance concluded it was probably both as he clumsily fell into a wall, catching Keith’s eye, making him still with shock at the sight of the blue paladin so badly injured. The distraction costs them, Zarkon is smart, they know this, but Lance rues the fact their enemy is intelligent, picking up on Keith’s hesitation, glancing to where the red paladin’s gaze was while  _ still _ mid-battle. Zarkon spotted the bloodied paladin with eager eyes and a vicious smirk. 

 

“Looks like we have an audience,” Zarkon growled, making Shiro and Keith both still, weapons still taut, eyes sharp as they watched the Galra’s glowing purple eyes drift to Lance, now heavily leaning against the wall beside him, eyes wide. “Shame, he seems too injured to fight, the blue paladin has always been an interesting fighter.”

 

With the statement still hanging in the air, one clawed hand manages to pick up Lance’s body like a rag doll, hoisting it up against his chest and neck, strategically blocking all vital organs that the two other paladins would be able to use against him. Lance squirmed as much as he could with his injuries, which wasn’t much. He was helpless. And an idiot. 

 

Keith and Shiro stared on in distress, watching Lance grab uselessly at the Galran hand around his throat, deep blue eyes opening and staring at them with eyes full of plead and fear.  _ Save me.  _

 

Shiro inched to move but Zarkon chuckled, moving back away from them slightly and tightening a hand around Lance’s small torso, one clawed finger pressing into the soft skin below his rib cage making him yell out. “Eh-eh-eh paladins, I don’t think so, move any closer and blue is dead.”

 

“K-Kill him,” Lance manages to croke, blood beginning to trickle from the small puncture still lodged with Zarkon’s nail, red staining the corners of his lips. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. Watching Lance so injured and covered in crimson withering between Zarkon’s grip-- and he was still putting the safety of the universe in front of his own life. Lance was made to be a Voltron paladin, and that hurt Keith more than he’d admit. 

 

Everything and nothing zoomed past Keith’s mind, observing the situation in front of him, it seemed they were out of choices. He glanced hastily at Shiro, hoping for some sort of answer, instruction, anything, but only finding conflict creasing the older man’s face. They could attack Zarkon and have the possibility of Lance dying, or they could stay in the current situation they were in, simply waiting. The chances of Zarkon actually letting Lance live, even if they didn’t attack, were slim, this was an evil universe-ruling purple dickhead we’re talking about. Either choice, Lance had a probability of dying, but a voice, that sounded eerily similar to Allura, echoed throughout his mind, reminding him that they were defenders of the universe, they risked their lives to save others, to be selfish and let Zarkon slip away simply for the sake of a fellow paladin would show how unfit of a pilot of one of the lions of Voltron he was. Keith, so much so, wanted to say ‘screw your fucking weird lion rules’ and simply save the blue eyed boy, but everything that made him a paladin screamed otherwise. He felt oh so useless. 

 

As if things weren’t bad enough, the sound of running began to near, revealing four partners in Voltron standing in the doorway, stilled from the scene before them. “Oh wonderful, the whole family is here for the fun, wouldn’t have been as fulfilling if it was only the red and black paladin,” Zarkon hums, his chest rumbling against Lance’s hanging body. 

 

“Lance!” Hunk yells, jumping forwards, reaching feebly for Lance’s battered body. This only seemed to please Zarkon more, making Lance gasp as the spear like nail was dug further into his stomach. Keith was no anatomy genius, but he was sure there were too many important organs in that area for Lance to last a puncture deeper, even now was cutting it close. 

 

“Tsk, you defenders of the universe are just too fun to play with, so predictable. All it takes is one person you care about and all ideas of protecting anyone but in your own interest flies out the window. You’re all pathetically selfish,” Zarkon taunts, one hand curling slightly tighter around Lance’s neck, turning him a worrying color of magenta. “Just hand over the lions and you can have your precious blue back.”

 

“Never,” Coran cries. As much as his own heart ached for the blue paladin in Zarkon’s clutches, he’d seen many members of Voltron come and go, in more brutal ways then some. Even then, the ache in his chest was more prominent than ever as the words left his mouth. But they simply couldn’t hand over Voltron, that would kill them all, every last species in every universe there ever was, enslaved by the Galra. Coran just couldn’t allow that to happen. 

 

“You leave me no choice then, I suppose,” Zarkon shrugs, heaving an almost aspirated sigh before, pushing the purple nail roughly, a disgusting squelch could be heard as Lance screamed. Everything was still in that moment, this couldn’t be happening, not to Lance, Lance wasn’t dead. But as the shriek depleted, Lance’s eyes remained wide, mouth forming a soft ‘o’. Lance couldn’t feel any more of the firey aches he had once moments ago, everything was floaty for lack of better terms. He was sure his limbs has all turned into helium balloons and he was about to float away, right out of the castle of lions, away from Voltron, away from his friends, and away from the Galra. The thought of leaving the people closest to him so suddenly struck terror through him, lazily dragging his eyes across the shocked and hurt faces of his best friends and partners. He almost thought he heard far away echos of a deep rumbling laugh, screams, battle cries, but everything was feeling fuzzy now and so cold. Lance heaved out one last sigh before the dark blue orbs rolled into his head.

 

“No,” Pidge whispered, eyes tearing up, knuckles ghostly white with the grip she had on her bayard. She had only just started the search for her missing family, she didn’t need to loose someone else too. Hunk stood beside her extremely pale and still, the only thing moving was his hands intensely shaking at his sides. Allura and Coran both sucked in a large breath, despite having witnessed numerous paladins of Voltron come in and out of their systems, they never had seen one be slaughtered right in front of them. Shiro wants to scream, he wants to scream for Lance, for not being able to save him, for not giving him the chance to see his family again, for the whole of Voltron, for the Lance that was always smiling and laughing, a smile and laugh they’d never be able to see again. 

 

As Lance’s lazily fell onto the metal floor of the control room, bouncing ever so slightly, Zarkon laughed darkly, feeling an immense amount of accomplishment knowing the parish he’d caused upon the team of the single most powerful weapon in the world. The laugh made Keith blood boil, eyes darting from where he had been staring at the boy he had planned to save laying limp in a puddle of his own blood, only to focus on Zarkon with draggers. “You bastard!”

 

All hell was breaking loose, paladins were charging from all directions, and that annoyingly enough, only seemed to make Zarkon more pleased, because maybe it was the evident gap of where Lance always was in their formation, or maybe the pure joy of causing such intense emotion. Coran, with tears threatening to spill, dragged Lance’s body best he could out of line of fire, trying not to notice just how cold Lance’s skin had already become, or the blood that trailed behind them. Allura herself was now in battle, letting out a war cry, wielding what seemed to be Lance’s bayard, now formed into an intricate spear. 

 

Zarkon seemed more powerful than ever, soaked in the power of having killed a paladin of Voltron, cocky with the knowledge of the fear the other pilots now felt towards him, but more so, because he knew he was winning. Without a blue paladin they weren’t able to form Voltron, there was no way they could possibly expected Lance to die and have another pilot at the ready, leaving them open for Zarkon to successfully take as he pleased. His attacks were a smear of purple from moving at such a high velocity towards each of them. The first to go flying was Pidge, crushing a control screen in the distance, next was Shiro, weak with guilt, Zarkon successfully managed to render his Galra arm useless by crushing it with a punch. That left Allura, Hunk, and Keith still standing. No one was sure they’d seen Hunk so filled with rage, it was honestly scary, the way his stare seemed to burn anything he trained his focus on, but because of his motive for revenge, it made him easy to pick off, flipping him into a control table, making a Hunk sized dent.

 

An overwhelming sense of dread began to fill Keith as he stood face to face with Zarkon with only Allura, a 10,000 year old plus princess. The fight against the two of them didn’t last long, Allura’s spear and Keith’s sword didn’t make for great defense and Allura was soon flung into Coran, knocking them both into a wall to fall near Lance’s dead body. Keith froze, staring up into the unnervingly violet eyes of their greatest enemy-- alone. 

 

“Keith, the red paladin,” Zarkon hums, smirking at Keith’s visible fear. “You know, the Galra took great interest with you, seeing as you are a Galra fighting on the opposite side of the war.”

 

Keith’s eyes went wide at his words. What did that mean? He was clearly human, always had been, always will be, but still… something stirred within him at the idea, something that had always been bubbling right at the surface within him. “What are you talking about?” Keith growled in return. 

 

“Oh, you don’t know? Kyrx, the first human Galran half-breed, casted away to Earth when his mother fled, only to die on the journey to protect her half monster son, really is a true tear jerker if you ask me, but I never truly loved your mother or you anyways, so it seems more like a comedy to me,” Keith’s mind is reeling with information, memories coming back to him that once had not existed inside his own brain. A women with wide violet eyes full of worry staring back at him telling him to be quiet, his small feet padding down metal floors of Galran ships. The sound of screaming and the feeling of being alone. Kyrx, his name was Kyrx, no, his name was Keith. 

 

_ “Ky, I need you to run, run as far as you can, and don’t turn back,” His mother demanded, half of her body pinned between ship wreckage.  _ __  
  


_ “But Momma,” His eyes welled with tears at the very thought of leaving his own mother behind to die. “I can’t leave you.” _

 

_ “You have to. Please, do this last favour for, Momma. I’m so sorry, Kyrx, I love you so. Be a good boy,” Her voice was getting quieter and his small mind couldn’t watch any longer, turning away in sobs, small soft feet pounding as fast as they could against desert, until he could no longer breath and the crash was long out of sight.  _

 

Keith breath became laboured, looking up at the monster in front of him who wore a smile full of self-pride and joy with the shock upon Keith’s face. “It’s a shame I’m going to have to kill you,  _ son. _ ”

 

A single pointed claw, that Keith noted, was still covered in Lance’s blood, hooked itself under his jaw, scraping against his jugular, making his swallow roughly. His eyes slowly racked up to meet the devoid glow staring back at him. 

 

That’s when everything seemed to take a turn, Keith noticed quickly the intense chill that ran through him, making every inch of his body shake, then realizing each breath he exhale produced a puff of white mist he was sure hadn’t been there before. No, it definitely wasn’t, because looking around the entire control room has a slick sheet of ice, making it glitter. The other members of Voltron’s eyes widen as they took in their surroundings, sorely standing after their individual injuries. 

“Lance?” It’s Hunk who speaks first, eyes wide and soft incredibly soft but flooded with disbelief. 

 

Quickly everyone’s head, including Zarkon’s, snapped towards where Lance’s corpse had once laid, instead meeting the bloody boy he had last seen, he saw Lance, rolling his neck, standing, alive. Keith’s heart picked up, he was okay, he was alive, but one glance at the hole that had been forced through Lance, made his heart sink. It was still there, large and gorey, but inside the wound, there Lance’s organs should’ve been, a solid circle of ice filled its space. 

 

Lance smirked, opening his eyes that seemed to glow with a new kind of electric blue. “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Zarky-Boy, that’s your mistake though.”

 

A low growl rumbled through Zarkon at Lance’s words, successfully making Zarkon direct his attention now on the Lance before him, the one he was so sure he had killed, yet here he was. “You’re the foolish one, Blue, you know who the true winner in this battle will be.”

 

Lance tilted his head in interest at Zarkons words before nodding. “Yeah I do, and it’s going to be Voltron,” Without much of a warning, Lance lifts his hand, almost lazily flicking his wrist, manifesting a large block of ice that slammed itself into the purple beast, sending him into the wall opposite. Everyone watched with astonishment. Had Lance always known how to do this or… was this even Lance at all? 

 

Zarkon quickly regrounded himself, seeming more angry than he ever was, the cocky pride now melting away only to reveal an even more menacing gaze. The fight between the two was impressive, watching Lance’s small fragile body use the slick ice on the ground to his advantage, dodging hits, and sending ice flying, seemingly unaffected by the extreme cold throughout the control room, making the viewers of the fight’s teeth chatter. Soon enough, Lance pulls a power move, something none of them had ever experienced, making them suck in a harsh breath. Lance slid stealthily between Zarkon’s legs, all the while grabbing Zarkon’s armor, sending ice crystals to form slowly up his figure, reaching his waist and leaving him paralyzed, no matter how much he struggled against the beautifully chilled glass. Lance circled to face him, a small smirk crossed his face, making the ice carry him upwards so he could look into Zarkon’s beady purple eyes up close. 

 

“Foolish you are, Zarkon, shouldn’t an emperor, I don’t know, know how to beat a teenager in a fight. I over estimated you, Zarkon, I believe we all did. It’s been a pleasure fighting you, but it’s become boring,” Lance fakes a yawn, leaning forward, giving him a glare, literally made of ice. “Sayonara you purple piece of shit, maybe you’ll think twice about killing me next time

 

Zarkon’s eyes become impossibly wide as the ice travels from his waist up his torso and slowly covering the metal plating his body, freezing him into a literal Zarkon statue. Slowly, they all watch Lance descend to the ground against, eyes looking sunken and beyond tired. 

 

“Uh, you may want to put him in some sort of jail, does this ship have a jail? Just lock him up really good, I really don’t want to do this again,” Lance frowned, stumbling slightly. 

“Woah, buddy watch it,” Shiro gasped as he reached out to grab Lance and found his skin as hold as all the ice surrounding them. Lance looked up at him, the glittering in his blue eyes becoming dimmer and dimmer. 

 

“I think I’m just gonna,” Lance begins, head lolling. “G’nna rest a ‘lil.”

  
When Lance’s body collapsed for the second time, the ice around them depleted as well, leaving only the frozen statue of Zarkon and a shivering Lance behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKay there may be another chapter to this, we'll see how I'm feeling, there will maybe be at least one more, to sort of wrap things up and explain.  
> I hope this was slightly enjoyable and not torturous.  
> Feel free to follow and chat me up on twitter (not flirtaciously my girlfriend will probably fight you), i always love to meet lovely fans of voltron!  
> Twitter: @fairyuphoria


End file.
